Heretofore, known in-vehicle charging apparatuses are each installed in a vehicle such as an electric vehicle and configured to charge an in-vehicle storage battery when a power cable is connected to the apparatus from an external commercial power supply (e.g., Patent Literature 1). During this charging, the in-vehicle charging apparatus acquires a charge control parameter from the commercial power supply through communication using the power cable as the communication path. The in-vehicle charging apparatus sets the acquired charge control parameter and continues the charging operation. As described herein, the in-vehicle, charging apparatus performs charging according to the charge control parameter after setting the charge control parameter.